


The Collision

by birdsongblue



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Extra details, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongblue/pseuds/birdsongblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra details, thoughts, and feelings on the crash in "The Deadly Venom". I felt like that scene was cut a bit short, and that it could have been a very tense, emotionally charged incident for Raph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Collision

Raph's eyes widened as he shoved the dumpsters away. "Casey! You alright man?"

Casey muttered a bunch of nonsense before collapsing in a heap on the concrete. "He said you need to kiss his foot. You'd better do what he says!" Raph shoved Mikey's hand off his shoulder roughly. 

"Mikey, make yourself useful and grab his legs. We gotta get him to Donnie, he will know what to do." 

The two turtles grasped Casey's long limbs and carried him to the van hurriedly. After dumping his unconscious body on the floor of the vehicle, Raph threw open the drivers door. Mikey jumped in the back next to Casey just as the pedal was hurriedly stepped on. 

"Watch it Raph!" Mikey yelled as he slammed the back doors closed. Raph grunted an apology, and the vehicle grew silent, apart from Casey's moans. 

Mikey's panicked voice cut through the silence. "Oh no! Raph, I think he's been poisoned! He's been bitten, what do we do?!" 

Because he was driving, only half his attention was turned to Mikey. "I don't know Mikey, suck the poison out!" 

"But he was bitten on the butt! That's gross, you do it!"

Irritation flared in Raph's chest as he huffed. "Just suck it Mikey!" 

Indecisive whimpering came from the back, and Raph rolled his eyes at his youngest brother. He knew that sucking the poison out wouldn't do anything to help, but at least it gave his hyperactive brother something to do. 

Suddenly, a faint hiss echoed in the cab, reaching Raphael's ears. "What's going on back there?" Receiving no response, Raph felt panic gnawing at his stomach. Taking his attention off the road for a split second, he whipped his head around and shouted "Mikey!?". 

Green eyes widened in horror at the sight he was greeted with. His youngest brother was shouting hysterically, with snakes attached in various places to his body. Their poisonous fangs were buried in Mikey's face as well, and the younger turtles cries faded as he slumped to the floor of the vehicle. 

Momentarily forgetting completely about keeping his eyes on the road, Raph twisted around as much in his seat as he could to face the white snakes. They had released their grip on Mikey, and were slowly making their way off the unconscious turtle. 

Out of nowhere, a snake somehow launched itself at Raph's face. A scream ripped from Raph's throat as it was pierced by the snakes fangs. The venom entered his bloodstream quickly, and Raph felt his muscles grow numb. He desperately tried to fight off his attackers, but the first bite had been near his jugular, making the venom spread even faster. 

Raph's movements became sluggish, even as he tried desperately to regain control of the careening vehicle. He managed to bump the steering wheel with a useless arm, causing it to veer off the road. 

As the car jolted violently over the curb, Raph saw his vision darken around the edges, and he was breathing too fast. Fighting against his too fast heartbeat, Raph realized with dread that the van was headed straight for a concrete staircase.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Raph braced for the impact as well as he could, which wasn't much. With his muscles rendered stiff and incapable, Raph found he could do nothing to prevent himself from getting injured in the coming collision. 

He tried desperately to remove his foot from the gas pedal to no avail. As they slammed into the unyielding concrete barrier, Raph's head flew foreword and smacked into the steering wheel. 

The van was launched in the air before crashing onto its side. Raph's head was pressed against the steering wheel, causing the horn to blare continuously. 

Dizzy from the venom, and the impact, Raph saw small metal clad feet standing on the car above him before his vision blurred into nothing.


End file.
